Crazy
by sticks-and-stones123
Summary: Hermione admits to herself and possibly to Harry that she is anorexic and that she did it for him.-songfic- (its not as bad as you think) Plz R&R Flames welcome based on the song Crazy by Simple Plan
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I thought of while listening to Simple Plan doing Algebra homework. This is based on their song "Crazy". Well here goes.

Tell me what's wrong with society 

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

They won't stop until they've reached their dreams 

Okay, Okay I admit it. I'm one of those girls. I don't exactly want to be on TV but if that's what it takes I'll do it. I just want to be noticed, but not by just any guy. I want HIM to notice me. By him I mean Harry.

I know, I know _everybody _wants Harry Potter. They just want him because he's famous and he's hot. But I don't want him just for his looks, I want him because he's, smart, he's funny, and he's really, really sweet.

The only problem is I'm one of his best friends and I know he'll never think of me like that unless I make some drastic changes.

Diet pills, surgery Photoshoped pictures in magazines   
Telling them how they should be It doesn't make sense to me 

Well it does to me because I have a motive. Some of those drastic changes include diet pills but I found out about 3 months ago that they don't really work. I don't have the cash for surgery otherwise that would have been one of my first choices.

I know for a fact that HE goes for dark haired girls so I poured through magazines looking for just the right hair color. I finally found it in_ People. _I went into one of the many bathrooms at Hogwarts and performed a simple spell to make my hair just like that. An added bonus: it straightened my hair too!

Instead of the many brands of diet pills I had been using, I finally began to starve myself. I'm telling myself that I'm just trying to lose a few pounds. Now, I've never been called fat but who knows if I don't start losing pounds now, it's just waiting to happen

I haven't lost any weight yet but I know I'm trying yet today in the halls Malfoy called me fat! I know I shouldn't let it get to be but it does and it is just adding to my frustration. I know I'm going to have to lose weight faster. I've only not been eating breakfast and really small lunches and dinners but now I'm going to stop eating completely!

But what if Harry and Ron notice? Well duh, I want Harry to notice but what if they start to question? I guess I'll have to eat but then induce myself to throw up later.

A/Ns: well that chapter 1. there's a ton of the song left so duh, there will be more. my hands just really hurt. Plz R&R it makes me sad not to have any reviews  Flames of course are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Fabulous reviews you made my day (well evening anyway)

I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be so go with the flow :)

BTW I am a complete Idiot for not making a disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm definitely not talented enough to write a song as good as "Crazy" so Simple Plan owns that too.

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody going to save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that some thing is wrong._

I'm not going crazy…yet. If Harry doesn't notice soon though, I'm going to die, I've admitted that to myself. He's the only one that can save me.

I won't admit I have a problem. I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM. It's more like an obsession. Oh, and Malfoy called me fat again today. If he had any idea what was going on he would have figured out that insulting me only fuels my passion for Harry and my contempt for him.

God Harry, I hate you. Why won't you open your eyes? Wait. I just went back over those last two sentences. Honestly I didn't mean them, I swear! I just need to eat but I can't. Actually I think I _did_ mean that second sentence.

I am going to die. I meant that literally and figuratively. But I can't die! But if I do, then Harry _would _know that something was wrong. Could it be, that my only option is to kill myself?

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like world war III_

I HATE THIS! My parents don't get it, my friends don't get, even my teachers don't get it! What the hell is wrong with this world? I'm slipping in school, hell I'm slipping in life! Ron, I think, is starting to notice something. It's about time if he is. It's been 3 weeks and I know for a fact that I've lost ten pounds (I'm telling you this starvation thing really works).

I can't tell my parents, they wouldn't understand. They'd drill me, and grill me, and in the end, deep fat fry me. (Wow I've never had a sense of humor before, slight as it may be). My parents are now my enemies. They have joined the ranks Malfoy and Divination. I swear if I did tell them it would feel like world war III

I'm surprised though, that my teachers have not noticed. Maybe Snape isn't as sharp as we all thought him to be! It's incredibly obvious that my grades are slipping, sledding downhill. Come on, I got a fifty on my last test! Why you ask? I'll tell you why. I was too frigging hungry to study.

I will admit that this diet has changed me, though. And not just on the outside, either. I have become more aggressive, less open. I have become more likely to bite your head off. That is not me, though, that is the diet talking. I promise that you that underneath I am still the same sweet smart girl you always knew.

If he would just notice then we could all get back to our normal lives. Maybe I could even start to eat again! Wouldn't that be fun?

A/Ns: Well I thought that was better than the last chapter. Tell me what YOU think of it a.k.a Read And Review!!!(Or flame) Oh and if you're like me, who reads her fanfiction aloud-read it with Emotion because that's the way I wrote it. Again there is more song to come so stay tuned : )


End file.
